gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Elmore: 12 Years Into the Future (Part 2)
Summary Gumball - against his own will - goes to Delmore to visit his old friend Stace. Also, he met Emily Cartridge. * = See Trivia Plot Gumball turns-up on the exit that leads to Delmore, getting more and more nervous the closer he gets to Delmore. Darwin: 'There's Delmore Junior High! '''Gumball: '''Already? -looks at map- Oh. We entered Delmore two minutes ago. ''All three get of the car and enter the vacant school. They still see that the teachers of the school are having a party in the coffee room. '''Martha: I can hear music. Gumball: '-knocking- What's going on in there? '''Darwin: '''Obviously there's a party going-on. 'Dan: 'Hmm . . . a party after the holiday vacation starts, eh? This could make a great story! -takes-out notebook and begins writing- ''Gumball knock harder on the door until someone hangs-up a sign that reads: NO UNAUTHORIZED PEOPLE ALLOWED. '''Darwin: '''Uh-oh. '''Gumball: -relieved- Well obviously she's not in there. Quick, let's leave before - ???: 'Who's over there? ''The four turns their heads around. 'Darwin: '''Its - its - '''Gumball: '''Stace! '''Stace: '''Gumball! Martha! Darwin - and Dan! ''They share a hug and start a conversation. 'Stace: '''So, what brings you to Delmore, Gumball? I thought you'd never want to visit this place after you-know-what. '''Gumball: '''Darwin made me. Besides, why aren't you inside partying with the other teachers? '''Stace: '''I'm an after-school teacher. You know, I tutor students that are behind on certain subjects and such. '''Darwin: '''But you DID graduate, right? '''Stace: '''Yep. Youngest person ever to do so they said. I guess spending my life studying was a good habit. '''Gumball: '''So - how's your family doing? '''Stace: '''I'm not married. '''Darwin: '''He means your mom! '''Stace: '''Well, she's kinda fine, she's in Caraibes, but sad. My uncle died in a car accident in November. '''Gumball: '''Oh - uh . . . sorry for your loss. -akwardly steps away- '''Stace: '''Don't worry. I still got the rest of my life to look forward to now that I passed college. '''Martha: '''In that case, you wanna join us? '''Stace: '''For what? '''Gumball: '''Oh - only a roadtrip to visit old friends and Elmore. '''Stace: '''Sounds fun. But I gotta stay to tutor students. '''Gumball: '''Oh. Then I guess we'll go now. '''Stace: '''Ugh... Stop a sec. If you meet Emily,... tell her I miss her. '''Martha: '''I thought you meet every week. '''Stace: '''Well, I'm mostly busy and I don't have time to meet her. ''Gumball, Darwin, Martha and Dan go back to the car. 'Gumball: '''Well, that's 30 minutes of my life I'll never get back. ''Gumball drives past the neighborhood. Suddenly he spots something that nearly makes him very - Emily Cartridge staring at him from her garden. 'Gumball: '-stops the car- Hey Emily! '''Emily: What a fungee*! Gumball! Gumball gets up from the car and hugs her. Gumball: What happened to you? You've dissapered when I was 14! Emily: Actually, I moved here then! I'm still living with Andrew -he's a mechanic- and Karen -now a teacher-. My mom moved in Arkansas and we talk with her on Spike*. Dan: Hey, Em... Emily: '''OMG, DAN! Do you met Stace? '''Dan: Yeah. She said she miss you. Emily: '''Oh, she's such a good girl. I wonder why she doesn't phone me... '''Gumball: We're busy and we must go. Bye! While he drives to Elmore, Gumball notices Budur on the streed. He slams on the gas and quickly drvies to Elmore. Dan: 'Gumball, what the heck? You could've gotten a ticket for speeding! '''Gumball: '''You have no idea. ''Gumball drives into Elmore where he recognizes the shops and other things he saw as a 12-year-old. 'Gumball: '''Hey look - Ripley 2000! The place that gave us a faulty game console. '''Darwin: '''Dad sure gave them a lesson . . . in court. '''Dan: '''Hey, there's the former Elmore daily news office! '''Martha: '''And there's Elmore Junior High!!! '''All: '''Wow. '''Gumball: '''I never thought I'd see these places again. ''Gumball pulls-up his mini-van on the drive-way of his old house. '''Anais: '''Well look who came back for the holidays. '''Mabel: Better said, guess who returned! Gumball: '''MABEL! ''C''obby: Hey dude! 'Martha: '''Hehe. ''Nicole and Richard come out and everyone has a rejioceful reunion. 'Nicole: '''Why, hello Dan! How's the past 12 years been going? '''Dan: '''Pretty well. '''Richard: '''Nice to hear that whoever you are. '''Nicole: '-whispering to Richard- Hush! We're trying to be polite. 'Dan: '''Actually I'm not that offended Mrs. Watterson. '''Nicole: '-suprised- Um, ok. 'Gumball: '''Ah . . . . old memories. ''Everyone enter the house and eat dinner that Cobby had coincedentally made. '''Martha: Cobbah, did you learned to cook? C''obby: '''Hum... Yeah. Actually Mrs. Watterson. taugh me. '''Nicole: '-giggles- Oh, Cobby, you're such a gentleman... '''Martha: Let's see what our kids did while we were out... Reginald and Heloise* entry in the room, with Kiki*, Tyler, Andy, Catrin and baby Ariana. Catrin: Hey guys! -gives Kiki to Martha- I think she missed you- Martha: -with Kiki in her arms- What's the others doing? Cobby: '''Well, everything is same. Caroline is in a tournee with Austin Didier* and Annabelle is at college. '''Mabel: And Rayona's married with a Mexican buisnessman! Gumball: 'What a good way to spend the holidays. Trivia *"Fungee" means ''happiness, joy in Emily's jargon. *''Spike'' is a refference to Skype. *This is the list of the kids in future -the names in bold are for kids who aren't still born in the fanfic, the name in italic are for adopted kids-: **Reginald and Heloise (twins) and Kiki - Martha and Gumball **Rebbeca, Anne and '''Jason - Mabel and Cobby **Tyler, Ariana and Doyle - Catrin and Andy **Unnamed quadruplets - Rayona and the Mexican buisnessman **Kayla - Anais **Nicky, Ricky, Dicky - Caroline and Austin **Marissa - Darwin and Lynn *Austin Didier is a refference to JB. Category:Part 2 of fanfics Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with made-up characters Category:Fanfics with multiple parts